Recuerdos
by Hiisae
Summary: Aun que todos te olviden, yo te recordare, por eso gracias por todo. MadokaHomura, KyokoSayaka.


**Aw. Aquí vengo a molestar con otro fic, vi el final de Madoka y sinceramente me gusto, no pude esperar uno mejor. De hecho me saco una sonrisa el ver el final después de hacer fics de Madoka, ahora que vi el final lo interprete, y pues tenia la necesidad de escribir esto...bleh, yo y mis clásicos escritos, escribo sobre momentos de la serie y espero que nos les importe.**

**Al contrario de como he hecho en mis demás fics, no narrara nadie.**

**Este fic esta basado en eventos después del episodio 12. Podría decirse de un breve momento después de la vida de nuestras protagonistas.**

**Advertencia: Yuri leve, Gran amistad, como gusten.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Felicidad, esta sensación la había experimentado Madoka últimamente, felicidad. Se sentía feliz de muchas cosas, el poder ayudar a la gente, al mundo, a las chicas mágicas.<p>

La felicidad es una cosa muy dificil de describir, a pesar de que miles de personas la sienten en sus vidas, ¿Como describir la felicidad?, muchos dicen que teniendo a su lado a la persona mas importante para aquellos, para otros cosas simples que se pueden disfrutar, como comer y dormir. En cualquiera de los casos, cada persona se siente feliz por alguna razón.

Como Madoka.

Ella estaba en ese espacio, sin nadie, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía muy feliz y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, nunca lo haría ya que para ella, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Aunque nunca mas pudiera verlos…no se arrepentía.

En sus sueños podía ver a sus amigos, aunque ellos no la vieran o recordaran, siempre estaba con ellos, dándoles animo y fuerzas para seguir, porque son gente importante para ella y aunque no podía hablar con ellos, aun la recordaban en cierta manera.

_-¡Madoka!, ¡Madoka!_

Ella solo sonreía, su querido hermano, Tatsuya, aun la recordaba. Tal vez no como hermana pero la recordaba, ella siempre estaba con el, jugando y haciendo lo que muchas veces hizo cuando podía estar presente físicamente.

Puede que ella no estuviera en carne y hueso, pero de alguna manera, estaba ahí.

Estaba feliz de que sus amigos, Hitomi, Homura, Mami, Kyoko, todos, estuvieran bien...de que su familia estuviera bien, que todos estuvieran bien.

Irónicamente, ella nunca se vio envuelta en un asunto de gran magnitud. Siempre se veía con una vida normal hasta que llego Homura, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Pero no se arrepentirá, nunca se arrepentiría de conocerla.

Porque es su _mejor amiga._

Homura dio tanto por ella, su deseo, su última voluntad. Todo para que ella fuera feliz, y aunque resultara lo contrario, estaba feliz de ser importante para ella, por eso Madoka dio su deseo para salvar al mundo, para que los esfuerzos de Homura no fueran en vano, porque ella siempre estaba con Homura.

Sonreía porque Homura estaba bien...ella estaba dando lo mejor de si para afrontar su "borrado" y estaba luchando por el mundo que había creado.

Es cierto que el mundo que había creado no es perfecto, Madoka lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero tanto como hay felicidad, tiene que haber un equivalente de desesperación, por eso habrán demonios que nacerán de los sentimientos de los humanos, sentimientos negativos. Las chicas mágicas lucharan contra ellos y cuando ya no puedan mas, estén desesperadas o gasten todo su poder, desaparecerán.

Es mejor que convertirse en bruja.

El mundo que creo no era perfecto, por eso sonríe.

Porque hay gente que lo protege, como Homura, y por eso ella será feliz.

Porque ama a sus amigos, a su familia, porque ellos viven en lo que ella ha creado, porque están bien. No hay nada que la haga más feliz, que Homura se acuerde de ella...la hace infinitamente feliz. Porque vigila a sus amigos, que vivían bien.

No se arrepiente de su deseo, _nunca lo hará._

_-Madoka... ¿Estas bien?_

Aunque ella estuviera en un espacio sola, todos estaban con ella, aunque no podía ver a sus amigos, los escuchaba, aunque había un caso peculiar.

_-Eso debería preguntarte a tí...Sayaka._

_-Estoy más que perfecta, algo aburrida._

Madoka solo sonríe más.

_-Sabes...he podido ver muchas cosas desde aquí...que no pude hacer o notar... ¿Ya te he dicho que soy una idiota?- Dijo Sayaka, aunque mas para si misma._

Y Madoka solo amplio su sonrisa, de igual manera le había pasado a ella irónicamente.

_-Si, igual yo me di cuenta de muchas cosas._

Ambas sonrieron, porque estaban bien. Se dieron cuenta de las personas que se preocupaban por ellas, que las querían, y muchas cosas de las que no tuvieron uso de razón hasta ahora, pero al fin de cuentas lo sabían, por eso estaban felices. Y aunque extrañaran a sus amigos y seres queridos, estaba bien, aunque nunca más los volviera a ver…

Sayaka callo y Madoka pude ver su mundo y solo sonrió más.

Porque a sus ojos era increíble, su creación. Que siempre protegería.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír inconscientemente.

* * *

><p><em>Madoka...<em>

Homura solo miraba fijamente el listón que Madoka la había dado, desde ese momento se había convertido en su pequeño tesoro. Era lunes y no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero a como de lugar, tenía que ir.

Se sentía cerca de ella, le dolía que no estuviera a su lado, pero si de una cosa estaba segura es que la estaba viendo, en algún lugar y momento...la estaba cuidando.

Es cierto que su deseo no resulto como quiso, pero de alguna forma había valido la pena.

Madoka se había dado cuenta de su esfuerzo, y con eso le bastaba.

De alguna u otra forma sabía que ella la cuidaba, luchaba por todas las personas, por ella. Madoka nunca estaría sola, ni ella tampoco, porque siempre ahí alguien que esta a tu lado a pesar de las circunstancias.

Homura suspiro pesadamente, estaba decidida, lucharía por el mundo que Madoka intento proteger, el que creo basado en su imagen y principios, hasta el dia en que desaparezca.

Salió de su casa con pasos lentos pero seguros, no tenía miedo, ya nunca lo tendría, todo había pasado y era hora de caminar hacia el futuro, las calles eran muy solitarias con solo unas cuantas personas cruzando por ellas. Al tiempo de caminar sus pasos se detuvieron instantáneamente en una casa, la de Madoka.

Homura solo llevo su mano hacia el listón rojo que tenía en su cabello, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-¡Tatsuya compórtate!

Homura volteo a ver la puerta de la residencia. Era la madre de Madoka, Junko, con su hijo y anterior hermano de Madoka, Tatsuya. Junko se veía desesperada.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Si nos apuramos podre llegar al trabajo a tiempo!- Suspiro -Vaya dia que a tu padre le surge un asunto familiar...- Se lamento.

El niño comprendía la situación, pero luego dio una sonrisa.

-¡Madoka!, ¡Madoka me llevara!

Junko solo dio una sonrisa exhausta, no la tranquilizaba mucho que digamos. Sus movimientos eran torpes por las prisas, tanto que no podía poner seguro a la puerta.

Homura decidió hace acto de presencia.

-Hola señora Junko- Sonrió - Si tiene prisa con gusto puedo llevar a Tatsuya a la escuela, nuestras escuela quedan en la misma dirección-

-¡Oh!, ¡Homura-chan, que gusto verte otra vez!, ¿Enserio no te molesta?

Junko ya le tenía suficiente confianza a Homura, sabia que era una buena chica, además hace unos días se habían encontrado en el parque y habían hablado. Homura después de decirle que no se preocupara y que no le molestaba se despidió de Junko con Tatsuya a su lado.

-¡Que les vaya bien!

Junko desapareció caminando entre las calles.

-Vamos Tatsuya

Homura le tomo de la mano y siguió caminando hacia su destino, la escuela de Tatsuya estaba en la misma dirección por lo que no había contratiempos, y en cierta forma, estar cerca de alguien que recordaba a Madoka la hacia feliz.

El niño solo miraba fijamente el listón que tenia Homura en el pelo.

-¿Es de Madoka?

Homura solo sonrió.

-Si... ¿Quieres que te de uno?

El niño solo empezó a sonreír y a saltar de alegría, emocionado con la idea. Homura saco de su bolsillo uno, tenia dos, y solamente usaba uno y siendo sincera no le molestaba en darle uno a Tatsuya, y se lo entrego. El niño observo el listón fascinado.

-¡Gracias!

Y como si hubiera sido planeado, el niño volteo a ver el camino y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Madoka!, ¡Madoka!

El camino estaba solitario, y con unas cuantas personas en el. Pero se sentía un aura cálida y tranquilizante, Homura miro hacia delante, y aunque no veía nada, dio una sonrisa. Tatsuya podía ver que Madoka los saludaba.

-Si..._Madoka-_ Menciono Homura.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, me pregunto quien será esa Madoka, Homura la menciono mucho.<p>

Mami cerro los ojos interrogantemente, pero por mas que intentaba no podía recordar a esa tal Madoka, no estaba segura ni siquiera de haberla conocido, pero de alguna manera, ese nombre era familiar y transmitía nostalgia.

-No la recuerdo

Kyoko solo bufo molesta y le dio otra mordida a su manzana, muchas veces había intentado recordar a Madoka, Homura la mencionaba mucho, siempre. Una vez había intentado preguntarle pero solo habían sido intentos fallidos, como la vez en que desapareció Sayaka.

Sayaka...un sentimiento melancólico la inundaba, sin querer hizo una mueca dolorosa.

-Ni yo tampoco, aunque somos amigas es muy misteriosa

Mami asintió mientras suspiraba, no se quejaba de la actitud de las dos pero al menos podrían contarle sus cosas, sentían que le ocultaban algo. Pero aun así admitía que se sentía mejor, eran amigas y se llevaban bastante bien, Homura era distante y al parecer se esforzaba mucho mientras Kyoko era fan de su pastelería, comidas y derivadas, hablaba mucho con ella y eso la hacia alegrarse.

Aun así, sentía que ambas sentían un vacio por dentro, por alguna razón, y lo respetaba.

Era extraño, pero tenia el presentimiento que el nombre de Madoka estaba en el asunto.

Caminaron, Mami con su uniforme de escuela y Kyoko con su clásica ropa, al poco tiempo llegaron al colegio.

-Si te portas bien prometo darse una rica rebanada de pastel- Comento Mami con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Kyoko entusiasmada con la idea.

Ambas se despidieron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos, Mami había alcanzado a ver a Homura al entrar a la instalación y ahora estaban hablando. Kyoko caminaba lentamente, muchos alumnos que iban llegando le daban una mirada de curiosidad pero a ella no le importaba.

Sin darse cuenta, un chico choco contra ella, ya que el estaba corriendo.

-¡Lo siento!- Se apresuro a aclarar el chico. Detrás de el venia una chica de pelo verde.

-Ah, no importa- Se levanto con mucha agilidad.

La chica misteriosa de pelo verde abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-_Tú_...creo haberte visto esa vez en casa de Sayaka

Kyoko solo frunció los labios, Sayaka aun muerta estaba en todos lados. Irónicamente su cuerpo desapareció y muchas personas habían ido a darle su pena a sus padres, entre ellos estaban esa chica de pelo verde y el chico con el que choco. Ella había ido con Homura y Mami.

-Puede ser...

-¡Oh!, ¡Kyosuke tiraste tu violín!

Un momento,_ ¿Kyosuke?, ¿Violín?_

-Como dijiste que te llamas- Pregunto Kyoko a la chica misteriosa.

-_Hitomi-_ Respondió con una sonrisa.

Eso era el colmo, una ira la estaba comiendo por dentro, hizo su mano en forma de puño dispuesta a hacer justicia, ¡Por culpa de esos dos Sayaka estaba muerta!, pero de alguna forma, no lo hizo, algo le decía que no, no era la promesa de Mami, era otra...

-Tengo que irme

Kyoko se atravesó entre los dos sin pedir disculpas y salió corriendo del lugar a pesar de la mirada confusa que Hitomi y Kyosuke tenían. Cuando estuvo lejos del lugar saco una manzana y empezó a comerla como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si eso la tranquilizara.

A ella le encantaba hacer amigos, pero Sayaka era especial...era tan parecida a ella y a la vez tan iguales.

-_"Ambas son unas idiotas, son perfectas la una para la otra por eso se comprenden"_

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Homura. Se recostó en la pared y se sentó en el suelo, mucha gente pasaba por ahí pero no le importaba, ella y Sayaka podrían haberse llevado bien...pero no se pudo, todo por un chico, ¿Que caso tiene?

La ira la comía por dentro. Pero Sayaka no habría querido eso, estaba segura que si estuviera presente la habría regañado y hubieron comenzado una estúpida pelea como la de una pareja o una madre que regaña a su hijo por hacer una travesura.

Ella era divertida, por eso Kyoko la _extrañara._

-_Idiota..._-

Aunque Sayaka no pudiera oírlo, tenía que decirlo. Kyoko siempre la recordara, aunque nadie mas lo haga, ella lo hará. No caerá en el error que ella cayo, así, el dia en que se vuelvan a ver podrá reírse de ella y decirle "¡En tu cara, te gane!", porque si de algo estaba segura es que la volvería a ver, de alguna forma u otra, la vería otra vez.

Esa extraña curiosidad por la peli azul, no sabia porque la tenia, pero estaba ahí y eso le bastaba. Lucharía por ella, para reírse cuando la volviera a ver, Sayaka no estaría sola, ella la _recordaría._

Sonrió y saco otra manzana. Seria una mañana larga en lo que Mami y Homura salían de la escuela, vio el cielo, _azul._

Maldecía por dentro, todo le recordaba a ella, cerro los ojos con la intención de dormir, la veía a ella, siempre fuerte y levantándose a pesar de los golpes. Hubiera deseado que estuvieran todas juntas, con Mami y Homura.

Pero no todo puede ser feliz, y por alguna extraña razón, el nombre de Madoka le cruzo por la mente. Sonrió más, Madoka y Sayaka..._que molestias._

Se acomodo con la intención de dormir, las personas le volteaban a ver extrañadas, ¿Quien se dormía en medio de la calle a plena luz del dia?, pero pasaban de largo.

El mundo que creo Madoka no es perfecto, pero es lo que ella trato de proteger.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget.<em>  
><em>Always, somewhere,<em>  
><em>Someone is fighting for you.<em>  
><em>As long as you remember her,<em>  
><em>You are not alone.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Terminado, no resistí a poner la ultima frase en el fic y lo hice al fin de cuentas xD .<strong>

**Pues al principio quería hablar solo de Madoka pero fui integrando a Homura, a Mami y a Kyoko. Al final me gusto el resultado. Por cierto, edite el fic haciéndole unas cuantas modificaciones después de ver el character song de Madoka.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
